Sonic X Reunion Saga
by believingispowerful7
Summary: Ten years after Metarex was defeated and Cosmo disappeared, Sonic and his friends got a distress call from Chris Thorndyke, who said that he was trapped in another dimension where his friends were just video game/T.V characters.


**Sonic X Reunion Saga**

 **By Charlie McEvoy, Robin McDonald, Kevin Daly, Matthew O' Connell and Alan McEvoy**

Episode 1: Reunion (feature Length Episode)

Plot:

After the events of Sonic Boom, Tails looked at his computer in his workshop and got an urgent message from Christopher Thorndyke. It said he was in a dimension where Sonic and his friends were just video games/TV characters. Tails was shocked, so he rushed to tell Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and their new member/friend, Sticks about Chris never made it home. They all read the message and Sonic realised that Dr. Eggman just wanted Chris out of the way to restore his Eggman Empire. They cared about Chris and they explained it to Sticks, and she understood. Sonic rushed to tell the rest of his friends about Chris's message and they decided to come along. They all went in the Blue Typhoon and Tails has finished inventing a dimensional device, so they can travel to other dimensions instead of going into space. Knuckles released the power of the Master Emerald and asked it to take him and his friends to a dimension were Chris is. The entire ship disappeared in a bright light.

In another dimension, Charlie McEvoy, an obsessive fan of Sonic the Hedgehog had a dream about when he was in the first episode of Sonic X. He was saving Cream and Cheese from Dr. Eggman. When Robin woke him up from his dream, he told him the complete sets of comic books of Sonic X were in a Sonic the Hedgehog convention in San Diego. Charlie and his friends, Robin McDonald, Kevin Daly and Matthew O' Connell left the United Kingdom to live in America, so they can complete their collection of Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise, like toys, music, books, TV series, T shirts and video games. They went to the convention at San Diego to take pictures, buy some toys and eat some hot dogs. Charlie accidentally bumps into a young boy named Sam Mallory, who dressed up like Christopher Thorndyke from Sonic X. Sam, said to Charlie he misses Sonic and hoped he'll find him one day. Charlie thought he's talking about Sonic X TV series. Charlie catches up with his friends to buy the complete set of Sonic X comic books that cost $1000. Luckily Kevin told Charlie that they saved $20.000 from the lottery they won 2 weeks ago. Charlie bought the comics and was announced as the winner of being the first person to buy the complete set of comic books of Sonic X at the convention. Charlie told all the fans of Sonic the Hedgehog that he felt sad that Sonic X TV Series was finished 10 years ago, but with his final words he said that he wished that Sonic was a real hedgehog. The fans gave Charlie a big round of applause because they shared the same wish.

In Charlie's R.V, he and his friends were watching Sonic X on DVD and they told each other their dreams. Kevin dreamt he wanted to be friends with Tails and he's in love with Sticks from Sonic Boom TV series. Robin dreamt he wanted to be friends with Cream and Cheese and he's in love with Cream's mother, Vanilla. Matthew dreamt he wants to be friends with Knuckles. And Charlie dreamt he wanted to be friends with Sonic and he's in love with Rouge the Bat.

But Charlie and his friends knew that Sonic the Hedgehog isn't real and there won't be another series of Sonic X, but they were cheered up because when they watched the news on TV saying there's another Sonic the Hedgehog convention at California tomorrow. So Kevin drove the R.V. Later in the afternoon they saw a strange blue blur speeding past them and Kevin panicked and brought the vehicle to a stop.

They got out the R.V and saw some strange shoe prints. Kevin was about to call the police until someone in the shadows told Kevin to put the phone down. Charlie and his friends turned around and saw a person in the shadows, it was Sonic. Charlie, Robin and Matthew looked surprised, but Kevin laughed and fainted. Sonic told Charlie and his friends to pick up Kevin, get in the R.V and drive.

In the R.V, Sonic explained to Charlie that he is from another dimension and came here to find his friend Chris. When Kevin regained consciousness, he grabbed Sonic to see if he's an impersonator. Robin and Matthew restrained him and Charlie told Kevin that Sonic the Hedgehog is real and he is on a mission to find his friend Chris. Sonic told Charlie to head to the desert were Tails hid the Blue Typhoon. When Charlie and his friend arrived to the desert, they saw the Blue Typhoon and they looked surprised. Sonic introduced Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Matthew to his best friend, Tails. When they went inside the Blue Typhoon, Charlie and his friends were so happy and realised the inside of the ship was much better than the TV series. Tails showed them the cockpit where Amy and Sticks were. Kevin was surprised to meet Sticks in person, now he can finally tell her his feelings. He likes wild animal types. So Tails carried on showing Charlie, Robin and Matthew the rest of the ship. He showed them the kitchen, bedrooms were they slept in, the hanger were he kept the X-Tornado, Hyper Tornado, Rouge's Spaceship, Cream's Spaceship and Amy's Spaceship, the inside of the Sonic Power Cannon and the control room where the Master Emerald and Knuckles were. Matthew was glad to meet Knuckles in person, so he decided to stay with him and talk to him. When Charlie and Robin went back to the cockpit; Tails showed them a dark blue Chaos Emerald. Robin knew if Sonic had all seven Chaos Emeralds, he will become Super Sonic. Charlie felt the emerald's power as he held it, but Sonic took it from him because he and his friends needed to keep it safe from Dr. Eggman. Charlie parked his RV in the hanger of the Blue Typhoon. Inside the RV, Charlie showed Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks all of his and his friend's collections of Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise. When Sonic and his friends saw all the DVD box sets and comic books of Sonic X and Sonic Boom, they told Charlie all of their adventures were true. Later at night, Kevin was cooking hot dogs and burgers in the kitchen, while Charlie, Sonic and the others were talking in the kitchen. Robin was wondering where Cream and Cheese were. Luckily Amy told Robin they were in Chris's world. Charlie asked Knuckles where Rouge was. But Sonic told Charlie that Rouge was with him and his friends. Then she flew off the find the Chaos Emeralds because Tails said, on his digital map they were two Chaos Emeralds remained in Charlie's world. Knuckles said he made a bet with Rouge that she needs to find a Chaos Emerald without being harmed. If Knuckles wins, Rouge will stop being a jewel thief, but if Rouge wins, Knuckles will have to stay as a knucklehead forever. Charlie knew Rouge would win, because he loved her. After dinner, Charlie brought his Sonic the Hedgehog: Passion & Pride: Anthems With Attitude From The Sonic Adventure Era album, put it on his CD player and he, Sonic and their friends dance to it. Later they went to bed. Sonic's friends went to their rooms on the Blue Typhoon. But Charlie and his friends went back to their RV and hoping they will go and live in Sonic's world when they find Chris. Sonic was sitting on the landing pad outside the Blue Typhoon, looking at the stars. He said to himself, Chris, hang in there buddy. They'll find you. Inside the EGG Fort X in the middle of nowhere, Dr. Eggman and his robots, Orbot and Cubot was researching about this new universe. Dr. Eggman noticed they were in the dimension where there just video game characters. Dr. Eggman smiled because he found out he is popular there. He ordered Orbot to give him his robot cards. As Orbot handed the cards to him, the doctor couldn't choose, as usual. So he inserts them into his Selection machine, pulled the lever down and it draws up Missile Wrist. Eggman was angry because he already chosen that robot and Sonic already destroyed it. But Cubot quickly explained that he put an upgrade button on the Selection machine, so Eggman's robots can be more powerful. The doctor liked the idea. He pressed the upgrade button and the machine showed Missile Wrist 2.0. Eggman laughed evilly because he knew that would destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. The next day Charlie and his friends were having breakfast, while Sonic saw them talking about staying in his world. Sonic told his friends that Charlie and his friends wanted to come with them. Tails thought it might be too risky because he reminded Sonic, when they stayed on Chris's planet, their planet was about to merge. Amy remembered it very well, but Sticks wanted them to come because she loved Kevin. But Sonic explained to his friends that Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Matthew knew about them and they wanted to stay in his world because it's their dream. Tails said he'll try and give it a shot once they find Chris. Charlie and his friends overheard. When Tails tried to explain, but Charlie said he and his friends understood. But they'll be lucky if they can come. As Charlie went to the cockpit room, he looked at the dark blue Chaos Emerald. He picked it up and it absorbed into his body. Sonic went to see what's going on. Charlie said he was okay. Sonic noticed the emerald was missing. When Charlie saw a wrench was about to fall, he picked it up very fast. Sonic was surprised because Charlie can move fast like him. Charlie explained he picks the Chaos Emerald and it went inside him. Sonic suggests that Tails should scan Charlie. In the Medic Room, Tails looked at the computer while he was finishing scanning Charlie. Tails said to the gang that the weird energy inside Charlie is the power of the Chaos Emerald. He explained that Charlie may have a gift of power from the Chaos Emeralds. So he thought the dark blue emerald inside Charlie has increased his speed ability. Amy suggests how they are going to get the emerald out of Charlie. Robin had an Idea. He said when Shadow held the Chaos Emerald and shouted "Chaos Control" it made him move fast. So if Robin put his hand on Charlie's chest and said "Chaos Remove", the emerald will come out of Charlie. Tails said it worth a try. So Robin put his hand on Charlie's chest, he said "Chaos Remove" the power came out of Charlie's body and it turned back into an emerald. The gang cheered and Sticks said, luckily Charlie didn't turn into Sonic because she couldn't stand two Sonics in her life. Sticks were starting to get paranoid, but Kevin calmed her down. Charlie said, at least he can use a Chaos Emerald all the time. Robin said to Charlie, if Charlie has all seven Chaos Emeralds, he'll transform into Super Charlie. Matthew and Knuckles knew that's a good name. Sonic agreed. Suddenly the gang heard a familiar laugh. It was Bukkun, Dr. Eggman's messenger. Sticks said who's Bukkun? Sonic explains that Bukkun was Eggman's messenger and he delivers exploding televisions. Bukkun said to Sonic it's been a long time and he's got a message from the Doctor. Bukkun got out a T.V from his bag. Charlie and his friends knew what would happen once the message is finished. Bukkun turned on the T.V and on the screen it was Dr. Eggman. He said he was planning to go to Sonic the Hedgehog convention in California where he can build an Eggman empire and he will rule this universe. As the message ended, the numbers on the screen were going down. Bukkun said to the gang, they only had two minutes to shut off the bomb before it blows up the entire ship. He flew off and he laughed. Sticks shouted to Tails, turn it off before the T.V explodes. As Tails opened the back of the T.V, he saw two blue wires. Tails knew cutting the blue wire will disarm the bomb, but two blue wires were too difficult for him. Kevin volunteered to help and then Tails gave him his wire cutters. Kevin slowly cut off the sheath from the first blue wire and inside it was red. Then he cut the sheath from the second blue wire and inside it was blue. There was only ten seconds left. The gang started to panic, but Kevin quickly cut the blue wire and the T.V bomb was disarmed. Kevin knew the bomb would still go off from the remote detonator, so he quickly put it in the in the freezer. The gang cheered at Kevin and Sticks hugged him and kissed him. Amy said to Kevin, nice job. But Sticks said Kevin is hers because she thought Amy was going to steal him from her. Matthew was impressed of Kevin, so was Charlie and Robin. Tails thanked him. Kevin said to Tails if he needed help, Kevin will be here by Tail's side.

Suddenly Robin spotted a heart-shaped locket. He picked it up and told his friends Bukkun dropped his locket. Robin explained; inside its Bukkun's secret love one. Charlie asked Robin to give the locket to him because he wants to find out whose Bukkun secret love one is. Amy thinks it's inappropriate to look at someone else's locket. Charlie ignored Amy and then he opened the locket. He looked surprised, so did Robin, Kevin and Matthew. Inside Bukkun's locket was a picture of Cream. Sonic and the gang were shocked because they found out that Bukkun was in love with Cream. Robin thought that was from the Japanese version of Sonic X. Charlie said it was and thought the 4Kids Entertainment didn't want to put it in the English version because it might've been silly or ridiculous. Amy doesn't think it's silly or ridiculous. She thought is natural for Bukkun being in love. Sticks thought a robot and a rabbit in love was crazy. Knuckles reminded Sticks that she was in love with Buster the slime robot dog. Sticks told Knuckles not to remind her. Sonic calmed them down and said there is nothing wrong with Bukkun falling in love with Cream. Charlie agreed with Sonic. Tails said, Eggman said he is going to Sonic the Hedgehog Convention in California. Knuckles asked Charlie what is Sonic the Hedgehog Convention. Charlie and his friends explained Sonic the Hedgehog Convention is a place where people come to dress up as their favourite characters and buy video games, comic books, CDs, DVDs and Blu Rays from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Then Sonic said he knew what a Convention was and he also said sometimes Knuckles forgets a lot of things. Knuckles shouted at Sonic he can't expect to remember everything. Tails said to the gang they should get to that convention before Eggman does. Before the gang was about to leave, Charlie said to them that he met a boy named Sam Mallory. Then explained that Sam said to Charlie that he misses Sonic and he hoped that Sonic will find him one day. Sonic and his friends were surprised. Tails knew that was Chris because nobody can say that, but him. Amy asked Charlie when did he last see Chris. Charlie answered at the convention in San Diego. Sonic was suggesting if Chris is waiting for them, he'll probably be going to the next Sonic the Hedgehog convention in California. Then Robin said lets go to the convention and find Chris. The gang cheered and went to Charlie's R.V.

As they were driving to California, Charlie explained to Sonic and his friends that the convention will be full of fans of Sonic the Hedgehog and some will be wearing costumes. Knuckles asked Charlie, if he and the gang were going to be wearing costumes. But Matthew said to Knuckles, they don't need to wear costumes because once they go in; people will think that Sonic and the gang are already in costumes. Sonic liked were the plan was heading. As they all arrived to California, the gang got out of the R.V and went to the convention.

As they gang were inside, Sonic and his friends looked surprised as they looked around. Sticks got obsessed while she was looking at a statue of herself. Luckily Kevin was with Sticks so he can calm her down. Sonic admits that Charlie was right; everybody thinks that he and his friends were in costumes. As the gang were starting to feel hungry, they went to the food counter to get some hot dogs and Ice cream. Sonic insisted that he gets two chilli dogs. When they started eating, Sonic asked Charlie to try eating a chilli dog. Charlie wasn't sure about it, but he took a bite anyway. After that, Charlie felt his throat was burning up and then he found out a chilli dog he ate was a spicy hot dog. He quickly grabbed Knuckles' drink and took a big gulp. But that didn't work. Luckily Robin quickly gave Charlie Ketchup and Mustard and squirted it into his mouth. The good thing was that Charlie was cooling down. Sonic said to Charlie, he'll get used to it, because it happened to Sonic for the first time he ate a chilli dog. Sam Mallory, who is really Christopher Thorndyke came to the food counter to buy his lunch. The Chef knew Sam two years ago from the Sonic the Hedgehog convention at New York. Chris said to the chef, it was his twenty-fifth time going to the convention and he asked the chef how he was doing. The Chef replied, he was fine and then he told Sam, on the third table on the left, there were four boys with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks from Sonic Boom. He also told Sam their costumes looked real. As Chris looked at Sonic, he had a familiar feeling like he knew his friend will find and bring him back home. He paid the chef, brought his lunch to his table next to his friends. So he could see and listen if Sonic was here to find him. Charlie asked Sonic who else came with him beside Cream, Cheese and Rouge. Sonic said to Charlie, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Shadow and Vanilla came with him, but they stayed in Chris' world. Robin asked Sonic, is Vanilla really in Chris' world. Sonic replied, yes. Robin decided to share his feelings about Vanilla to Sonic and his friends. Charlie, Kevin and Matthew already knew. Robin said, when he watched Sonic X episode thirty-nine, he had a warm feeling about Vanilla. He dreamt about being with her and making flower crowns with Cream and Cheese. Then he told everyone he loved Vanilla. Amy found it very touching. Charlie didn't want to tell Sonic about why he was in love with Rouge because it might upset Knuckles. So he asked him why Shadow joined him. Sonic explained when he and Tails saw him at the Abandoned Research Facility in his world, while he and the gang were finding eight Chaos Crystals to defeat Lyric. Charlie and his friends knew what Sonic was talking about because they played Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric on Wii U before. Sonic continued, after they got a message from Chris, Shadow decided to tag along with Sonic. Shadow wanted to stay in Chris' world, so he could find his past and he doesn't knew about Metarex. Charlie and his friends were surprised about Shadow. Robin was wondering that Shadow doesn't knew about his past and Metarex because it might have something to do with the Chaos Control. Sonic thought that Robin might be right. Charlie asked Sonic if he and his friends really cared about Chris. Sonic replied he does. He and his friends knew about Chris for a very long time and they wouldn't go back to their world if it wasn't for him and his family. Now they received his message, Sonic won't rest until he finds him and brings him back home. Chris felt happy after he was listening to Sonic's conversation. So he got up from his table and called Sonic's name. Sonic and his friends recognised that voice, except Sticks. The gang turned around and they saw Chris. Sonic wanted to make sure it is not an impersonator. He looked on the tags on Chris' clothes and it doesn't say "Sonic X" on them. Knuckles realised it was really Chris. The gang were overjoyed, as they hugged their best friend. Charlie and his friends were so happy for Sonic. Robin said what a reunion. Sonic introduced Chris to Sticks. Chris said to Sticks, nice to meet you. But Sticks was sniffing at Chris and said, nice to meet you back at him. Robin, Kevin and Matthew introduced themselves to Chris. But Chris already met Charlie from the last convention in San Diego. Sonic asked Chris what happened. Chris told his friends to sit down and he began to explain the whole story. In Chris' flashback, his egg-shaped pod landed somewhere in the ally. Chris got out of his pod and found himself in a city called Los Angeles. As he looked around, he saw a poster that said "Sonic X". He went back to the pod and found Dr. Eggman's Inter dimensional Laptop. As Chris typed Sonic X on the Laptop, he found information that Sonic X was just a T.V series made in Japan. Chris knew that he wasn't home because Eggman tricked him. Luckily, Chris found an apartment and rented a room. In his room, Chris recorded a message on his laptop and sent it to Tails. Chris continued browsing and found a Sonic the Hedgehog convention in Los Angeles. The next day, he was in the convention and won six seasons of Sonic X on DVD and some bonus money by completing Questions of Sonic X. Back at his apartment, Chris was watching Sonic X, but to him, it was like he was watching his past.

Back at the convention in San Diego, Chris had finished his story. Knuckles said they got Chris' message two days ago, but it was sent to Tails ten months ago. Chris said it's that how long? Sonic asked Chris how long he waited. Chris answered ten years. The gang were surprised. Knuckles said to Chris, he still looked like a twelve year old. Chris knew because while he waited in Charlie's world, he never aged. But he also knew if he goes back to his world, he'll be an adult again. Amy said to Chris he only watched Sonic X so he won't forget about her and her friends. Chris answered yes. Kevin asked Chris where the name Sam Mallory came from. Chris said he heard the name Sam from his uncle and the name Mallory from the Sci Fi series Sliders. Charlie was a big fan of Sliders. He said to Chris it was about a graduate student with a timer that took him and his friends to parallel universes. Then Matthew said they bought three replica timers on EBay before they went to the Sonic the Hedgehog conventions. Sonic was glad to see Chris was okay and he explain to him that they can't leave this world until they find the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Chris told Sonic he saw a red Chaos Emerald at the toy section today, but he doesn't know if it was fake or real. Luckily Tails had his Chaos Emerald Scanner which was also his digital map. He put the dark blue Chaos Emerald on it and turned it on. Charlie asked Tails what it was. Tails explained that is a Chaos Emerald Scanner. It will show where the other emeralds are on the radar. Robin said that's just like from Tails' X Tornado. As Tails looked at the radar, he said there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the convention. Now Chris knew that emerald he saw was real after all. Sonic gathered up the gang and told them they should team up and get the emerald at the toy section before Eggman does.

Later, Dr. Eggman and his henchbots arrived at the convention. Eggman felt like was at home and once he found all seven Chaos Emeralds. He will rule this world and rename it Eggman World. As the doctor laughed evilly, Bukkun thought his line was getting old. Eggman told Bukkun to shut up and he's lucky his didn't dismantle him. But Bukkun said to Eggman he only dismantle Bocoe and Decoe. Orbot asked Eggman who are those robots. Eggman told him and Cubot they were not important to them. A little boy saw Dr. Eggman, and thought it was a man in a costume. The boy said to him that he was a big fan and liked it when Sonic defeated him all the time. Eggman didn't like what that little boy said to him. Orbot, Cubot and Bukkun held the doctor back, as the boy walked away. Eggman said he will make everyone believe he is the real Dr. Eggman. Sonic and the gang arrived at the toy section. Charlie asked the man how much the red Chaos Emerald was. The man answered $15.000. Charlie knew he only had $19.000 left and he wants to go to Sonic's world so bad. So he paid the man and got the emerald. As Charlie held the emerald, it absorbed into his body. The man was shocked and Chris was surprised. Charlie felt a different power and wants to see what it does. He banged the table and it was a big blast. The gang was surprised, but the man was not happy. Charlie said to him, he will pay for it. Chris wants to know what was going on. Tails explained that Charlie has been giving a gift of power from the Chaos Emeralds. The dark blue emerald increased Charlie's speed ability like Sonic as they know it. But the red emerald must've increased Charlie's strength ability like Knuckles. Suddenly Sonic heard a screeching noise from the stereo. It was Dr. Eggman turning on his microphone. All the people in the convention turned to see him including Sonic, Charlie and the rest of the gang. Eggman said to the people that he is Dr. Eggman and he is here to take over their world and he'll rename it Eggman World. As he laughed evilly, the people cheered him. The Doctor felt happy, but Bukkun reminded him that the people were only cheering him because they think he was in a costume. Eggman was furious. So he shouted at the people and said they are geeks that don't believe that he is real. The people found that very insulting. Eggman took out his switch and pushed the button. A big robot crashed into the convention from the roof. Sonic and his friends recognised the robot, except Sticks. It was Missile Wrist, but it looks different. Eggman ordered the robot to destroy the Sonic the Hedgehog statue. Missile Wrist aimed at the statue and shot missiles at it. The statue was blown up into pieces. The people got scared and panicked and ran out of the convention. Orbot said to the doctor, they knew he was real. Sonic and the gang appeared, while Charlie, his friends, Tails and Chris was hiding behind the broken statue. Eggman was glad to see Sonic because he told him he rebuilt Missile Wrist and upgraded it. It was now Missile Wrist 2.0. Sonic said to Eggman he stopped it once and he can do it again. Eggman ordered Missile Wrist to destroy Sonic and his friends. When the robot attacked, Sonic dodged and used his spin attack on the robot. Knuckles threw some big punches on it. Amy wields her Piko Piko Hammer and hits the Robot's arms. Sticks threw her boomerang at it. But their attacks didn't work on the robot. It was too strong. Then Missile Wrist grabbed Amy. She couldn't believe that she was caught by Missile Wrist again. Robin was wondering if there is another way to stop the robot. Tails didn't know what to do, But Charlie had an idea. He quickly told Tails to give him the dark blue emerald. Tails asked, why. Charlie told him to trust him. So Tails gave Charlie the emerald. As the emerald absorbed into his body, he whistled at Eggman. Eggman turned to Charlie in his Egg Mobile. Charlie said to Eggman, if he thinks it's easy to beat Sonic with Missile Wrist 2.0, he should try it on him. Eggman doesn't want to use his robot to fight Charlie. But Charlie called him a chicken and imitated like one. Robin, Kevin and Matthew laughed at their friend's joke. Eggman was very angry because he didn't like everybody calling him a chicken. So he ordered Missile Wrist to destroy Charlie. Missile Wrist listened to the doctor's orders and shot missiles at Charlie. Charlie dodged the missiles in quick speed. Eggman couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Charlie running like Sonic and dodging the robot's attacks. Charlie was just copying the moves like Sonic did in Sonic X episode three. Matthew told Charlie to try the punch on the wrist. Charlie jumped on Missile Wrist and punched its wrist, breaking Amy free. Sonic quickly caught her in time. Then he turned to Tails and said to him give Charlie the Ring. As Tails tossed the Ring to Charlie, he said to use it at Missile Wrist. Charlie grabbed the Ring he felt a powerful energy. It's like the Chaos Emeralds inside his body are two times more powerful. So he used a spin attack and charged at Missile Wrist and dealt a final blow. Missile Wrist was destroyed and Eggman was furious. Charlie said to Eggman that his robot had been downgraded. Eggman told Charlie it wasn't over. As he and his henchbots fled the convention, he said he will come back to take over the world when he has all the Chaos Emeralds. While Eggman was gone, the gang came to Charlie and congratulated him for stopping Eggman. Amy hugged Sonic for saving her life, as usual. After the hug, Sonic was impressed by Charlie, but he said to him next time Eggman comes back, they should work together. Charlie liked the sound of that and he shook Sonic's hand. But Matthew told everyone they should leave the convention before the police arrive and found out that they destroyed it. So the gang went back to Charlie's R.V and drove back to the Blue Typhoon.

Inside the kitchen on the Blue Typhoon, Chris was happy to see that ship again. Sonic said to Chris that Charlie and his friends want to go to his world with them. But Chris knew that his world will merge into Sonic's world. Sonic explained to Chris that Tails is going to start the Blue Typhoon in the control room to see if their world won't merge this time. Chris didn't want to take that risk, but they'll give it a try. In the control room, Tails was busy on his computer, while the gang was waiting. Tails found out he needed to type a password. The gang came up to Tails and Sonic wanted to know what's wrong. Tails said he needs to type a password and that never happen before with the Blue Typhoon. Charlie and his friends were suggesting that Tails should type Sonic X. It might be a good password because it's from their world. As Tails typed Sonic X into the computer and it seemed to work. It said if they travelled to any dimension, all worlds will not merge into Sonic's dimension at all and it was 100% positive. Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Matthew were happy and they danced with joy because they can finally go to Sonic's world. But Tails said to Charlie they only had enough power to go to one dimension. So they have to go to Chris' world and use his dimensional portal to get back to their world. Charlie and his friends didn't mind at all because they would like to explore Chris' world before completing their dreams. Sonic said they can't leave yet because they need to wait for Rouge to come back with the Chaos Emerald. Amy said it was taking too long. Knuckles said Rouge must have lost the bet and he laughed. Charlie didn't want to believe that, so he said to Sonic he'll go and find her. But Sticks asked Charlie how he is going to find her. Charlie said there is a Jewellery museum in San Diego; he's going to go there. Robin said they don't have enough gas for the R.V. Charlie said he has the Chaos Emeralds, he'll improvise. So he ran very fast to San Diego.

As Charlie arrived to the Jewellery museum in San Diego, he looked up and saw someone flying in the sky. He knew it was Rouge the Bat. Charlie found an open window in the back of the museum and jumped inside. Charlie saw a guard watching the museum filled with jewels and gems. Charlie sneaked up the guard and used the Vulcan neck pinch. The guard said to Charlie, he was doing it wrong and it's where the shoulder meets the neck. This time Charlie did it right, the guard was out cold. Charlie carried him to the men's room, then took his clothes off and put them on as a brilliant disguise. As he got out of the men's room, in disguise, he searched around the museum for the Chaos Emerald and Rouge the Bat. He noticed the security cameras were off and he wonders why. Then he saw Rouge approaching to the emerald and he went a little closer and stood behind the wall. Charlie took a peek and felt another strange power inside his body. It was coming from that purple emerald inside the oval glass. It was a Chaos Emerald. Rouge looked at the emerald, and then she used her screw kick and the glass broke in two. She picked up the emerald and Charlie came closer to her. Rouge turned around and saw Charlie. She didn't like being interrupted. Charlie apologised to Rouge as he took his helmet off. He said to Rouge, he is not a guard; he is a fan of her. Charlie explained to her that when he played Sonic Adventure 2 Battle on GameCube, his heart was beating like crazy and when he watched Sonic X, he kept saying to himself "Rouge is beautiful". He also said to her, he was always in love with her and he was heartbroken when Sonic X was cancelled. Rouge understood how he felt, but as she was about to speak, Charlie got down on his knees. He said to her honestly, when he met Sonic, he realised she was there. So he went looking her and wants to tell her he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Charlie knew Rouge loved jewels, but he will get as many as she wants. Rouge found Charlie very touching, but she told Charlie that she knew about him. Charlie asked, when. Rouge explained that before she arrived at the Jewellery museum, Sonic called and told her that Charlie is going to find her and he is in love with her. Rouge didn't believe it at first, until she met him now. Rouge walked up closer to Charlie and she said he is the first person who understood her feelings. Charlie asked Rouge, why she wants the Chaos Emeralds. She answered; she can make a necklace out of them and impress Knuckles. Charlie knew it all the long, but quickly explained to Rouge that she had been teasing him for a long time and he liked it. Rouge was starting to like Charlie. She held her arms around him, but when she was about to kiss him, a man wearing nothing but pants said to Charlie, he stole his clothes. It was the guard that Charlie knocked out. Ten more of the guards came and surrounded Charlie and Rouge. They pointed their guns at Charlie. The leader ordered him to put his hands above his head. Charlie quickly took the emerald from Rouge behind his back and it absorbed into his body. Then he put his hand above his head and the leader told him to turn around. Charlie turned around. As the leader was about to cuff him, Charlie quickly grabbed him and knocked out all the guards in five seconds flat. The guard with no clothes looked around, then he was shocked and he fainted. Charlie couldn't believe what he did. It seems like his powers were ten times stronger. Rouge was surprised. She never seen anyone move that fast, except Sonic, but much faster. Charlie explained to Rouge that when he held a Chaos Emerald, it went into his body and became powerful. The blue emerald increased his speed, the red emerald increased his strength and he thinks the purple emerald must've increased his powers ten times better. Rouge was impressed by Charlie and she thanked him for helping her winning the bet. Charlie knew what she was talking about, but he asked her; how would they escape. Rouge said they'll fly out, as she pointed to an open window up high. She said she was preparing her escape route before she went inside. Charlie said that was clever thinking. When they were about to leave, Rouge gave the leader her "Thank You" card. After that, she grabbed Charlie and they both flew out the museum.

While Rouge was flying in the sky, Charlie said that when he got inside the museum, the cameras were turned off and he asked why. Rouge said, after she prepared her escape route, she went through the vent shaft and found the security room. Luckily for her no one was there. So she turned off the machines and the cameras went down. Charlie said to her that was perfect thinking. Rouge liked the sound of that. So they continued their flight back to the Blue Typhoon. Inside Charlie's R.V Matthew and Knuckles were watching Sonic X episode five. Knuckles felt guilty, as he was watching. Then he told Matthew that he has been listening to Eggman's lies all the time and he didn't like Sonic calling him a knucklehead. Matthew explained to him that Sonic was only trying to help and Eggman will always be a bad guy. Then he gave Knuckles some advice. If he does listen to Eggman again, he will go along with it and kick the doctor's butt at the end. Knuckles liked Matthew's advice and he thanked him, as he shook his hand. They became great friends. When Charlie and Rouge arrived at the Blue Typhoon, they went inside. The gang saw Charlie and Rouge, Tails asked Rouge, where is a Chaos Emerald. But when he looked at Charlie, he noticed his chest was glowing purple. That means Charlie had a Chaos Emerald inside his body. Rouge told the gang, thanks to Charlie, she didn't get hurt. Then she said to Knuckles that she had won the bet. Knuckles was disappointed, as he turned around. Charlie told Rouge to tell the gang why she wanted the Chaos Emeralds. She told them because she wants to make a necklace out of them to impress Knuckles. Knuckles was surprised when he found out, but Rouge told him, he is old news now, as she hugged Charlie. Knuckles felt jealous, as he said he wasn't falling for Rouge. Sonic told everyone that they found Chris and three Chaos Emeralds; they can go to Chris' world in the morning. Robin asked, what about Dr. Eggman. Tails told him that he looked at his computer and found out that Eggman's ship it's not there. He must've left this world before them. Sonic had a feeling that Eggman must have went to Chris' dimension. Charlie said if he does, he'll kick his egghead butt. Rouge loved Charlie's attitude. As the gang went to bed, Rouge showed Charlie to her bedroom. While they in Rouge's bedroom, Charlie looked around and saw her bed was in the shape of a heart and her G.U.N spy outfit. He was so happy. Rouge said she made that outfit before her mission to destroy Eggman's base. Charlie said he knew and that was in Episode twelve and thirteen from Sonic X. He also said to Rouge that Knuckles didn't recognise her before she stole the Master Emerald in Episode thirty-three. Rouge said she knew after she chuckled. Charlie picks up and saw a picture of Rouge with the G.U.N agent. Charlie asked her who was it with her. Rouge replied it was Topaz, her partner and friend. They met at the abandoned warehouse back at Chris' world. Charlie said that was in Episode eleven. Rouge came closer to Charlie and said to him, he does know a lot about her. Charlie said to her if he didn't know about Rouge, he will never go to the Sonic the Hedgehog conventions with his friends and meet her. Rouge smiled at Charlie. Then she whispered sweet nothings into his left ear. Charlie found her words very passionate. He asked her to wait, while he was going to his R.V getting his Sonic the Hedgehog: Passion & Pride: Anthems With Attitude From The Sonic Adventure Era album. As he came back, he showed Rouge his album and said there is her theme song called Fly In The Freedom. Rouge didn't realise she had her own theme song. Charlie put his CD in Rouge's CD player and played it. As the music was on, Rouge found it very moving and she danced with Charlie. They looked into each other's eyes, and then Rouge kissed Charlie on the lips and they both fell down on the bed. Later, Charlie was sleeping with Rouge when he heard a noise. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Charlie saw Chris watching the last episode of Sonic X on his laptop. Chris looked sad while he was watching the scene where he was in the egg-shaped pod to Charlie's dimension. Charlie asked him what's wrong. Chris quickly closed his laptop and told Charlie nothing. Charlie asked him to be honest. Chris took a deep breath and said to Charlie that he was watching Sonic X where he was in the pod and he thought it would take him home and he was sad because he found out that Eggman wants him out of the way. Charlie said, sometimes it's hard to trust someone you know. Charlie tried to comfort Chris, and he said that tomorrow morning Tails will activate the Blue Typhoon and Chris will go home. Chris said he trusted Eggman, but he tricked him. Chris was frustrated and he pushed his laptop off the table. Charlie calmed him down while he was hugging him. He told Chris that everything is going to be okay and told to remember that Sonic went to his world first. That means his family knows he's coming home. Charlie told Chris to be strong like him and his friends. Chris said to Charlie he was sorry and he never wants to trust Eggman again. Charlie was happy to see that Chris was starting to learn his lesson. So they both went back to bed.

The next morning, everyone was in their seats in the cockpit, while Tails was starting up the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles was in the control room releasing the power of the Master Emerald. Then he asked it to take him and his friends to Chris's dimension. As the ship was surrounded by bright light, Charlie and his friends held on to each other's hands. Rouge held on to Charlie's hand while she was sitting next to him. Chris said to himself, he's coming, Helen. The Blue Typhoon disappeared and went into a colourful worm hole. As Matthew looked at it, he said, this is better than Sliders. As the Blue Typhoon appeared, Tails looked at his dimensional radar and said they are in Chris's dimension. Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Matthew got out of their seats and they cheered. Suddenly Charlie saw some of Chris's clothes on the floor. It looks like there were ripped up into pieces. When everyone looked at Chris, they were surprised because Chris was grown up. He was an adult again. Chris noticed his clothes were ripped off. Sticks said to Kevin, luckily Chris still has his underwear on. Kevin almost laughed. As Chris looked at himself he knew he can't see his family with no clothes on. Luckily Tails gave him his grown up clothes that he wore ten years ago. Chris put them on and it still fits him. He thanked his friends and Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Matthew for bringing him back home. But he'll would like to see for himself. Charlie said to Chris that he and his friends will be right beside him. The gang went outside from the landing bay and saw a mansion. It was Chris' mansion. Sonic realised that they landed in Chris' garden. Robin asked Chris how he could afford a mansion. Chris said his father is CEO of a software and housing business and his mum is an actress. Robin remembers now. Charlie felt a weird pain in his body, but he thinks it might have something to do with the worm hole. So he ignores it. Tails looked at his Chaos Emerald Scanner and said to everyone that there is four Chaos Emeralds remaining in Chris' dimension. Kevin asked him, how. Tails said when Sonic and Shadow activate the Chaos Control while fighting Metarex, the emeralds must've got scatted in two dimensions. Three in Charlie's and four in Chris's. Robin said, so Eggman did go to Chris' dimension. Rouge said to the gang that she going to try to find the missing Chaos Emeralds, but she knew where rest of them were. She was looking at Charlie; as she was stroking his face. Knuckles said to Rouge, if she is going to kiss Charlie, make it quick. Rouge didn't listen to him. She kissed Charlie and whispered to him, keep the window open tonight. Charlie wants to know why, until he realised what she meant. As Rouge flew off into the sky, Chris told his friends to follow him to the front door. As they walked, Chris recognised the front lawn. But he said worlds can be similar just like in Sliders. Tails told Chris not to worry because it is his world. As Chris went to the front door, he can smell Ella's chicken soup from the inside of the mansion. Charlie felt that weird pain again. Chris wants to know if Charlie's okay. Charlie said he was fine. So Chris knocks on the door. Chris' mother, Lindsey Thorndyke was carrying a box full of flower pots, and she was stunned when she saw her son. Chris saw her mum and they both ran up and hugged each other. Lindsey said to Chris that she knew Sonic would find him. Chris was looking worried, but his mum asked him what's wrong. Chris said he's been living in another dimension for ten years and he was worried that his mum might've forgotten about him. Lindsey said she never forget about her son. Chris smiled, and then he saw her pendent and asked her where she got it. Lindsey said she found under Chris' mattress, ten years ago after he left. Chris asked wrapped in silver paper. Lindsey answered yes. Then Chris said he was going to give it to her for her birthday, the day he went to Sonic's home world. Chris was happy because he couldn't believe he was really home. His mum was happy too, so she gave her son another big hug. Charlie felt that pain again, but this time he couldn't breathe. While Chris was about to introduce his mum to his new friends, he saw there was something wrong with Charlie.

Charlie collapsed and Chris caught him. Charlie said he couldn't breathe and he thinks he might be having a heart attack. Chris told his mum to call an ambulance. Robin told Lindsey to wait because he saw Charlie's body was glowing. It looks like the Chaos Emeralds inside Charlie is connecting incorrectly. Robin said in Episode twenty-three, the emeralds were connecting to the purple emerald and it released a powerful energy, but dangerous. Sonic said they got to get the purple emerald out of Charlie. The gang held Charlie down as Robin pulled Charlie's T-shirt up. Then he put his hand on Charlie's chest and said "Chaos remove". Then the Purple emerald emerged from Charlie's body. Sonic told Tails to get the purple emerald away from Charlie. Tails put the emerald in his bag. Lindsey asked Chris if Charlie is okay. Chris felt Charlie's arm for a pulse. Chris said that Charlie is out cold, but he'll be all right. Lindsey said they should get Charlie in the mansion. So Matthew and Knuckles grabbed Charlie and dragged him inside.

As the gang were inside the mansion, Lindsey said to Matthew and Knuckles to take Charlie upstairs to Chris' room. While they took Charlie upstairs, Robin said to them to go ahead because he wants to take a look around. Then he heard someone laughing and it sounded like a girl. Robin went to the living room and he saw Cream and her Chao friend, Cheese watching their favourite T.V program, The Next Show. Robin said hello to them and Cream said hello to Robin, politely, but Cheese can only say Chao all the time. Robin knew he was saying hello to him. Robin introduced himself to Cream and Cheese and said he came from a dimension were Sonic was just a video game character. Cream was please to meet him ad she said Sonic went to that dimension to find Chris. Robin said they already found him. Cream asked Robin if Chris was okay. Robin replied Chris is fine, but he is an adult now because when they went through the wormhole on the Blue Typhoon, it changed him. Robin explained to Cream and Cheese that in his and Chris's world, Chris was waiting for ten years, but in Sonic's world, Chris was waiting for ten months, as time moves differently in parallel worlds. Cream and Cheese knew all along because Cream said to Robin that Tails already explained it to her before Robin arrived in Chris' world. Robin couldn't resist Cream's politeness, but as he was about to tell them his dreams, Cream's mother Vanilla came in the living room to check up on her daughter and Cheese. Robin looked at her and he was surprised to see Vanilla in person. Cream said to her mother that man is Robin McDonald and he is from a dimension were Chris was. Vanilla said hello and Robin kissed her hand. Robin asked her that he would like to talk to her. Vanilla would be happy to do so. She told Cream and Cheese to watch their program while she and Robin were having a chat. So Cream and Cheese watched TV then Robin and Vanilla sat down on the couch. Robin told her that he knew about her. He explained that Vanilla was just only a video game character in his world, but she became a T.V character in Sonic X. He watched the show lots of times and he always believed that Vanilla is real. Robin dreamt about seeing her, but now he has, he would like to say he loved her when he had dreams about her. Vanilla believed and understood Robin's words and she found it very touching. She told him that he is a polite and honest man. As they were about to kiss, Cream and Cheese were crying. Vanilla asked them what's wrong. Cream said The Next Show has been cancelled and it won't be on T.V anymore. Robin comforts them and told them sometimes they cancelled some shows to bring some new ones. Cream said The Next Show was her and Cheese's favourite program and she wish it was on DVD. Robin had an idea. He told them to wait here, as he went out of the mansion, then inside the Blue Typhoon and went inside Charlie's R.V.

A minute later, Robin came back inside the mansion and went back to the living room. He showed Cream and Cheese his collection of six seasons of Sonic X on DVD. Cream and Cheese looked at the DVD cases and they were surprised because it has all of the adventure they went though. Robin said they can watch it now if they like. Cream asked her mum if she and Cheese can watch Sonic X. Vanilla said they can, but told them not to stay close to the T.V. Cream and Cheese cheered and Robin put the disc in the DVD player. As they watched Sonic X, Vanilla was happy for Robin cheering up her daughter. So she asked him if he can come to the mall with her to do some shopping. Robin said he would love to and he asked her if she can teach him to make some flower crowns. Vanilla said of course she can.

Charlie was back in the dream of the first episode of Sonic X. He was surrounded by people in Station Square, running away from the cops, had a race with Sam Speed, Chris' uncle and he was saved by Chris from drowning in his swimming pool.

Charlie woke up from his dream and saw his friends looking at him. They wanted to see if he was okay. Charlie said he was fine and wanted to know how long he was out. Chris answered ten hours. Charlie wasn't worried at all. Robin said to Charlie that Chris's world is awesome. Matthew explained that seventy years ago they renamed Los Angeles to Station Square and they constructed new buildings. Kevin said they have a big mall, and some places were similar to their world, like Pizza Hut, Burger King and McDonalds. But in Chris's they were called Pizza World, Burger Palace and McSquare. Robin said they have his favourite beach, Emerald Coast. Charlie smiled and as he was about to get out of Chris' bed, Chris told him to take it easy because he has been asleep for ten hours. As Charlie got up very carefully he opened up his shirt and saw his body was glowing again. Charlie noticed that the purple emerald wasn't glowing and he asked his friends why. Chris said that Robin used Chaos Remove to take it out. Charlie was starting to panic because he was getting used to that power. Matthew and Chris calmed Charlie down. Then Robin said to him if he didn't take the emerald out of him in time, he could of died. Kevin said that Tails explained to him that the purple Chaos Emerald wasn't connecting the dark blue and red emeralds properly. So they need to find the rest before Eggman does. Charlie asked Chris where the emerald is. Chris said it's in the attic. Charlie's tummy was rumbling and he said he needs to eat something. Chris explained that Mr. Tanaka and Ella won't be back until tomorrow morning and his mum had to go back to the studios to do more acting. So he had ordered pizza for dinner. Robin was so excited to have pizza, so as he, Kevin and Matthew went out of Chris's room, Charlie got out bed and he was feeling a little bit dizzy. Chris said to Charlie that he is feeling weak from the emeralds inside him, so once Charlie finished his dinner, he's going back to sleep. So he can recharge his energy. Charlie understood.

As they all went to downstairs to the dining room, Charlie saw a lot of pictures of Chris, his family and friends on the wall. As they approached the living room, Charlie met Cream, Cheese and Vanilla. Cream was asking Charlie how he was. Charlie said to her he was okay. Cream was glad, and then she and Cheese gave him a hug. Charlie said hello to Vanilla and shook her hand. Robin told Charlie that he and Vanilla are getting along. Charlie was very proud of them. As everyone approached the dining room, they sat down at the table. Sticks was being impatient of waiting for the pizza to arrive. Luckily Kevin calmed her down by stroking her fur very gently while Sticks was purring like a cat. Cream said to Charlie while he was sleeping, she, Cheese, her mum and Robin were setting up the table. As the front doorbell rang Chris went to open it. The pizza man was hold four boxes of pizza; he said they cost about $40.00. Chris gave him $50.00. The pizza man gave the boxes of pizza to Chris and looked surprise, as he look at him. He asked him if he is Chris Thorndyke. Chris answered yes he is and he also said to the pizza man to keep the change as he closed the door. As Chris brought the pizza to the dining room, he said to everyone, four boxes of pizza. Get it while it's hot. While everyone was eating, Charlie made a joke of going to the Aliens dimension. Robin and the others were laughing. Kevin asked Matthew how are they going to tell the people that Chris's world isn't merging. Matthew suggested that they should let Chris handle this. Sonic said that Charlie and his friends should take the credit. They are the ones who came up with the password, Sonic X and they helped them find Chris.

Chris said that he is going back to his laboratory to see his friends Danny, Frances and Helen, then check to see if the portal it's still works because he hasn't check it for ten years. Amy said to Chris that at least his mum is happy to see again and she bets that she'll tell his dad the good news. Chris knows his dad will be happy to know that he's back home. Charlie and his friends made a toast for finding Chris, bringing him back home and completing their dreams. But Kevin reminded Charlie that their dreams are not completed yet because they haven't been to Sonic's home world yet. Cream said to Robin that she, her mum and Cheese are going to the Flower Store at the mall tomorrow and she asked him if he can come with them. Robin said he'll be happy to. Cream and Cheese cheered and hugged Robin.

After the gang had finished their dinner, they were about to go to sleep. Charlie doesn't feel tired, but when he was about to collapse, Chris caught him in time. Chris reminded Charlie that he needs to sleep because he still feels weak after that purple Chaos Emerald almost killed him. Then he also told him to take his bedroom and he will take his parents. As went upstairs, Chris told him to make sure he opens a window for some fresh air. Charlie smiled because he knows that Rouge will be with him if he opened a window. Inside Chris's bedroom, Charlie opened a window and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Rouge entered Chris's bedroom by the open window and saw Charlie was asleep. She tip toed to him slowly and Charlie woke up and saw her. Charlie said to her he knew she would come back to him. Then he asked her if she found the emeralds. Rouge said no she didn't because all she can think about was Charlie. Rouge got into bed with Charlie and they both kiss and got under the quilt.

The next morning, Charlie woke up and found himself sleeping with Rouge. Charlie smiled because his dream was coming true. He got out bed while Rouge still sleeping, he put on his trousers on and left Chris's room. As Charlie went downstairs to the living room, he saw Robin and Vanilla reading Sonic X comic books to Cream and Cheese. Charlie asked his friend what he was doing. Robin replied he was reading. Vanilla asked Charlie did he sleep in his clothes last night. Charlie replied yes. But then he asked Robin where is Chris and Sonic. Robin said that Chris went to his laboratory and Sonic went to check the city. Then Cream said to Charlie she is going to the Flower Store with Cheese, her mum and Robin. Charlie said he is glad to hear that. Mr. Tanaka, Chris's butler approached the living room with breakfast on the tray for Charlie. As he put it down on the table he said to Charlie It's nice to meet you, Mr. McEvoy. I have prepared your Breakfast. Charlie said thank you to him. Then Mr. Tanaka asked Robin if can get him anything. Robin said everything is fine for now. Mr. Tanaka leaves the living room. Charlie sits down on the couch next to Robin and asked Robin what he is going to do if he gets to the Flower Store. Robin said that Cream, Cheese and Vanilla are going to buy some flowers so they can teach him how to make flower crowns when they get back. Cream said to Charlie she can make one for him. Charlie smiled and said he liked that. But as he looked at Cheese, he picked him up gently and stroked his head. Cream said to Charlie that Cheese likes that. Charlie said to Cream if you take good care of her Chao, Cheese will cocoon into an adult Chao. Cream said she knows that because that's what happens to Cheese when he was a baby Chao. Robin said to Charlie, a long time ago, Cream and her mum went to a garden in their world and found a Chao egg. They took it to their house because no one was looking after it. Later the egg hatched into a baby Chao. Cream called him Cheese. Then she looked after him by feeding and playing with him. Weeks later, Cheese was covered by a cocoon and then the cocoon disappeared. Cheese had grown into a kid Chao. Cheese flew to Cream and hugged her. Cream is happy and she said to Cheese that they are going to be friends forever. Then Vanilla gave him a red bow to wear. Cheese really liked it. Now Charlie knows how Cream and Cheese got to be friends. Robin got off the couch and said they going to the Flower Store before it closes. Cream, Cheese and Vanilla followed him. As they were about to leave, Robin reminds Charlie that he still needs to relax his Chaos energy and he must eat his breakfast just in case. Charlie said he will.

Outside the Thorndyke Mansion, Cream said to Robin they need to take a bus to the mall. Robin said it's a good thing that he asked Chris to lend him some money. As they left, Knuckles said to Matthew that he needs to be alone for a while. He must go to the Mystic Ruins to see if Angel Island it's there again and if it is, that means Chris's world is merging to his world again. Matthew understands and he hopes that Knuckles meets his friend Hawk again in Oriental City. Knuckles said maybe he will, but he still needs to check his Island first. Matthew was cool with that, but he reminded him that his Master Emerald it's still inside the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles knew that, but he said, if he is going to find Hawk, he'll let Matthew come with him. As they shook hands, Knuckles said to Matthew he'll be back soon. Matthew said he'll be waiting. Knuckles left the mansion and Matthew went back inside.

Kevin and Tails were busy fixing the Blue Typhoon from the outside. Sticks approached Kevin and said that she is happy that they slept outside. Kevin said to her that she purrs like a kitten. Sticks loved purring at Kevin because he said to her he loves wild animals. Tails said to Kevin that Sticks really likes him because Sticks is like his pet and Kevin is like her master. Kevin liked the sound of that, but he will look after Sticks like a normal person. As Amy came to see Tails, Kevin and Sticks she said that she is happy that she is back in Chris's world and she is going to keep trying to impress Sonic like she always does because she loves him. Kevin knows that, but he said to her every time she tries to impress Sonic, he keeps running away from her. Amy knows that, and then she said that she gave up after Chris was gone, but it won't happen again. She is going to keep chasing Sonic and she is going to ask him to marry her. Tails said to Kevin it looks like the old Amy is back. Amy was so excited and she said she is going to the mall to buy some clothes for herself. As she ran off with excitement, Kevin asked Sticks if she is going with her. Sticks said who needs Amy when I got Kevin. Kevin smiled as Sticks hugged him.

Back inside the Thorndyke Mansion, Charlie was watching Sonic X episode eleven, his favourite, while he was eating his breakfast in the living room. When he finished, Ella, Chris's housekeeper came to the living room to take Charlie's breakfast tray to the kitchen. She asked him if he enjoyed his breakfast. Charlie said it was delicious. As Ella went to the Kitchen, Rouge came down stairs and went to the living room to check up on Charlie. Rouge sat next to Charlie and asked him what he was watching. Charlie said he was watching Sonic X. As Rouge watched it with him, she remembered the scene where she asked Topaz to give her a cup of coffee. She came up close to Charlie and said to him he is always thinking about her. Charlie said he has feelings for Rouge because he admires her lips and her eyes. Rouge strokes his hair and said she is a very lucky jewel thief to have a man who understands her. They both kissed, and then they heard someone knocking at the front door. Charlie rushes to get to the door and opened it.

There was Vector, Charmy and Espio from the Chaotix Detective Agency. Charlie looked surprises when he saw them in person. Vector said to Charlie that he knows him because Sonic told him all about him. Then Charmy said to Charlie with excitement that he heard that he had absorbed the power of the Chaos Emeralds and destroyed Eggman's robot. Charmy found it awesome. Charlie said hello to Espio. But Esipo said that Charlie was responsible for their world and Chris's world is not merging. Charlie said that is correct and also his friends helped as well. Vector and his friends went inside and Charlie closed the door. Charlie asked Vector where is their Agency. Vector replied that they left it back in their own world and they are using Chris's garage for now. They were waiting for some cases to come, so they can solve them. Charmy asked Charlie where's Chris. Charlie said Chris is back, but he went to his laboratory. Team Chaotix saw Rouge and they said hello. Charmy spotted the comic books of Sonic X. He picks one of them up and as he read it, he said to Vector that he remembers the adventures they had together. Vector picks up one of the DVD's of Sonic X and he was surprised. Espio smiled because he remembers too. Rouge told Team Chaotix to sit down because Charlie has a lot of things to tell and show them.

Chris arrived to his Laboratory by taxi cab. As he went inside, he remembers the dimensional portal just the way he left it. Chris's friends, Frances and Danny saw him and they ran up to him and hugged because they were very happy to see their best friend again after ten years. Danny said that he knew that Sonic will find him. Frances said Helen was thinking about him for a very long time. Chris was stunned and he asked Frances where is Helen. Then Helen approached the lab in her wheelchair. Helen said to Chris that she misses him so much. Chris said to her he misses her too and she still in her wheelchair. Helen said that she was glad to hear that because there was something she wants to show him. Helen got out of her wheelchair very carefully and walked slowly up to Chris. Chris was surprised to see Helen walking. He asked her how. Helen explained to him that five years ago the doctors made a metal spine for her back that will help her walk and it worked. When she heard Chris was back, she sat in her wheelchair to surprise him. Chris gave her a hug and told her he was worried she forgotten about him. Helen said she will never do that because she loves him. Chris said he loves her too and he'll never leave her again. They both kissed romantically. Then Chris saw his grandpa, Chuck. Chuck was very happy to see his grandson again. They both hugged and Chuck said to Chris welcome back. He also said that Chris's mum called him and told him that Chris was home. Danny said to Chris that he was worried when Sonic came their world, it will merge again. Frances said when Chris came back, their world wasn't merging at all and she asked him why. Chris said that his friends from the dimension where he was stuck in have something to do with it. Helen asked who. Chris said he has a lot of explaining to do. But first he asked his grandpa how is the portal. Chuck said they turned it on when Chris came back, but the problem is, its taking a long time to reboot. Chris asked him how long. But as he saw his grandpa's worried face, he knows there's bad news.

Somewhere in the sea, there was the EGG Fort X. Inside, Eggman was glad to be back in Chris's world. He said he can finally take over Station Square, now that his world won't merge to Chris's world. Bukkun reminded the doctor that he tried a thousand times because Sonic always beat him. Eggman told Bukkun to shut up. Orbot gave the robot cards to the doctor. Eggman took a good look at the cards, but he still couldn't choose. So he inserts them into the Selection machine, pulled the lever down and draws up Beacon. Eggman knew he already tried that robot, but he didn't forget to upgrade it. He pressed the upgrade button and the machine showed Beacon 2.0. Eggman said to his robots, with his robot being upgraded, he'll find the Chaos emeralds in seconds and he'll destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and that nerd Charlie McEvoy who has the power of the Chaos emeralds and then become the president of Station Square. Bukkun said to Eggman he already tried that when he blocked the sun and brainwashed everyone, so they can blame Sonic. Eggman yelled shut up to him.

Inside Station Square Mall, Robin, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese went to the Flower Store to buy some flowers. Cream asked Robin if he and his friends are planning to stay in her world. Robin said yes they are, but he wants to find the Chao Garden first. Cream said she found one in Japan. Robin asked her when. Cream said when she and her friends went there for a summer vacation and they lost Cheese. So they went to look for him and they discovered a secret Chao Garden. That's where they found Cheese. Robin knew that because he had seen Sonic X episode twenty two. Vanilla was so happy for Robin for being nice to her daughter and Cheese. So she kissed him on the cheek and his face turned red.

In the city, Sonic was running in the road at full speed. The citizens of Station Square recognised that blue blur. That was Sonic the Hedgehog. Everyone cheered at him for coming back because they been fans of him for a very long time. Sonic ran to the top of building. As he looked around, he said it's awesome to be back.

Back in the Thorndyke Mansion, Charlie, Rouge and Team Chaotix were watching Sonic X in the living room. Vector asked Charlie that the purple Chaos emerald made him strong at first, but it made him weak in the end. Charlie said yes, but that's because it wasn't connecting to the other emeralds properly. So he needs to find the rest of the emeralds before he can use the purple one again. Charmy knew what Charlie was talking about. So he said if Charlie gets six Chaos emeralds in his body, he can use the seventh emerald, which is the purple one, then all the emeralds will connect and Charlie will become Super Charlie. Charlie asked Charmy how he got so smart. Charmy answered because that happened to Sonic all the time. The phone was ringing and Mr. Tanaka pick it up. It was Chris on the phone and he said to his butler that he want to talk to Charlie. So Mr. Tanaka gave the phone to Charlie. Charlie said hello to Chris and asked him if his friends were very happy to see him. Chris replied yes they are and so is his grandpa. Charlie asked him if the dimensional portal is working. Chris said yes, but it's going to take a long time to reboot. Charlie asked him how long. Chris didn't say a word, but Charlie told him that he wanted to know. Then Chris finally said it's going to take two years, but it will reboot faster if they have all seven Chaos Emeralds. Charlie said to Chris, thanks for letting him know. Then Chris said he'll see him later. Charlie hung up the phone. Rouge asked him what was going on. Charlie said to Rouge that Chris said to him it's going to take two years for the portal to reboot, but it will go faster if they have all the emeralds. Vector said every time Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to defeat Eggman's powerful robots, they got separated again. Espio said Vector was right. It happens all the time. Charlie knew that and he knows that his friends knew it too. Rouge said to Charlie, he's got two emeralds inside of him and one in the attic. That's makes four more left. So he gets them before Eggman does, puts them in his body as a perfect hiding place and then they'll give them to Chris. So he can put them in the portal and they'll go back to Sonic's world. Charlie liked the idea, but he told Rouge that he wants to explore Chris's world first with her. Charlie explains that he dreamt that he wants to go out with Rouge, like a date. Rouge loved the sound of that because she loves Charlie and Charlie loves her too. They held their hands together and looked at each other's eyes. As Charmy looked out of the window he saw Shadow. Charmy quickly told everyone that Shadow is outside. Charlie got off the couch and quickly went outside. Rouge and Team Chaotix followed him. Outside the Thorndyke Mansion, Charlie spotted Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow saw Charlie and asked him who he was. Charlie told him his name. Then he asked Vector if Shadow remembered everything. Vector said no, but he only remembers their names. Charlie asked Rouge if Shadow remembers Maria. Suddenly Shadow was on his knees, holding his head with his two hands. Charmy said that Shadow is having a headache again. Charlie tried to calm him down, then Shadow started to remember Maria's promise about she asked him to give everyone on earth a chance to attain happiness, but in a minute he forgotten all about it. Charlie knew what was happening to Shadow. He explains to Charmy when he mentions Maria, Shadow's memories were starting to return. It will be painful at first, but he is not letting it flow, he is just holding it in. Charlie came to Shadow and said that he doesn't know him, but he knows all about him. Charlie asked Shadow that he wants to help him get his memories back. He knows it's painful, but he told Shadow to let it flow and he'll remember everything. Shadow pushed Charlie away and said to him, he doesn't need any help. He will find his memories by himself. Then he warned him that he'll hurt anyone who gets in his way. All he knows is he was created in this world, but he doesn't know who. Shadow jumped over the gate and ran off. Charlie caught up with him, but Rouge stopped him and told him to let Shadow go. But Charlie said to her that he wants to help him because he doesn't want him to believe that he is the ultimate live form. Rouge said to Charlie that sometimes people needed some space to find what they have lost, even memories. Vector agreed with Rouge. Then Espio said to Charlie that he needs to be patient and someday he will help Shadow remember his past. Charlie understood and knew how hard it will be to wait. So he gave Team Chaotix a big hug. Rouge smiled at Charlie.

Somewhere in the sky, Kevin was in the X-Tornado with Tails and Sticks. In the cockpit, Kevin was driving it for the first time, he never felt so alive. Tails was so surprised to see that Kevin was a fast learner. As Kevin looked at the computer map, he asked Tails, is that a jungle next the Station Square. Tails said yes and it's called Mystic Ruins. He has a lab there somewhere and he hopes it's still there. Kevin asked Tails where was Big and Froggy. Tails said he doesn't know, but he knew that they didn't come back to their world. Tails was wondering if Big and Froggy are still in Chris's world. Kevin said if they are that means that Chris's world should've been merging sixteen years ago. Tails said maybe Chris's world didn't merged when Big and Froggy were there. So they got lucky. Kevin was relieved. Sticks said to Kevin she wants to go there to see the temple because her friends told her stories about it. Kevin couldn't refuse her. As he was about to land, they saw something flying above them at top speed. Kevin and Tails recognised it. Kevin said it was Beacon, one of Eggman's robots from Sonic X episode four. But Tails said it looked different. Kevin said it has been upgraded and he knew that Beacon will track the Chaos Emeralds before they do. Kevin said to Sticks that they'll have to go to Mystic Ruins some other time because they need to stop that robot before is too late. Tails said he'll called Sonic and told him what happened. Kevin followed Beacon.

Back inside the laboratory, Chris and his friends were doing some paper work, while Chuck was adding some adjustments to the portal. Then Mister Stewart, a government agent came inside to see Chris, posing as his old school teacher. Stewart said hello to Chris and he couldn't believe that he was back. Chris came to Mister Stewart and shook his hand. Stewart asked Chris how was he. Chris said he is fine. Stewart said its been ten years since you were gone. Chris said he was stuck in another dimension until Sonic and his friends found him and brought him back. Stewart asked Chris, if Sonic and his friends are in their own world, how come its not merging. Chris didn't want to say anything because while he was watching Sonic X back in Charlie's world, he found out Mister Stewart, his school teacher was a government agent assigned to watch Sonic and his friends. Mister Stewart asked Chris whats wrong. Chris shook his head and said it was nothing. Chris told his grandpa tha he his going out for a walk and asked him to let him know if there is any changes on the portal. Chuck said to his grandson he will. As Chris left the laboratory, Mister Stewart was wondering if he knew what he really was. Chris's friends knew that Mister Stewart was a goverment agent before Chris came back. Helen said to Stewart that if Chris doesn't know, he better make sure he breaks the news to him. Mister Stewart said he will and he also needs to find out who was responsible to stop their world and Sonic's world from merging together.

Back in the living room at the Thorndyke Mansion, Charlie and Rouge were watching SSTV news on T.V. On the screen, Scarlet Garcia was reporting live from inside the Station Square Mall. Rouge was surprised to see Scarlet was still a reporter after sixteen months. Charlie reminded her that it was sixteen years in Chris's world. Rouge said to Charlie, she knew. Scarlet went inside the Flower Store and spotted Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and Robin. Charlie was stunned to see his best friend on T.V. Scarlet asked Cream how come their world is not merging into her world. Cream said to Scarlet that Robin was the one who saved their world from merging. Robin quickly explained to Scarlet that it wasn't just him, it was also his friends, Charlie McEvoy, Kevin Daly and Matthew O' Connell. He said to the people who were watching T.V that he and his friends are from a dimension where Sonic the Hedgehog was a video game/T.V character. The T.V series called Sonic X is based on people's lives in Chris's world and he and his friends found Chris and brought him back home. Robin said to Scarlet that he doesn't want to bring too much information, so he wants to save the rest for Charlie. Rouge said to Charlie that Robin really cares about him. Charlie said they been friends for years since school. As she was about to finish her report, the people in the mall were screaming. The camera man pointed at the window and saw Eggman's robot Beacon 2.0 fly past them. Robin, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla knew that robot. Then they saw the X-Tornado fly past as well. Scarlet looked at the camera and said to the people of Station Square, one of Eggman's robots that Sonic destroyed sixteen years ago, it's back, but it's looks different. She asked them, will Sonic defeat it again or will Dr. Eggman finally get a chance to take over Station Square. They'll find out tomorrow on SSTV news. Charlie turned off the T.V and went upstairs to the attic. Inside there was Chuck's old lab. Charlie spotted the emerald and took it. As Charlie was about to leave, Rouge asked him what he was going to do. Charlie explained that when he gets to the city and finds Beacon 2.0, he'll use the emerald to destory it. Rouge stopped Charlie and said he will get weak. Charlie could see Rouge was worried. So he gave her a big kiss and told her not to worry. Charlie then ran at full speed to the city.

At Station Square, Chris was taking a walk outside. He said to himself that he doesn't want to tell Mister Stewart about why his world isn't merging becuase he found out that his old school teacher was just a government agent spying on Sonic for the president. Chris couldn't blame himself becuase he knew Stewart was only just doing his job. When he looked around, he recgonised the area. Then he saw a tall building. He remembered it as a construstion site, where he found the green Chaos emerald sixteen years ago. Suddenly he saw a green flashing light in the alley next to it. Chris went to the alley and noticed that the light was the green Chaos emerald on the floor. He picked it up, and said just like old times. Then he looked up in the sky and saw Beacon 2.0. Chris knew that the robot could track the Chaos Emeralds. He put the green emerald in his pocket and ran to find a place to hide. Chris didn't know that Mister Stewart was following him in his car as usual.

Back at the Thorndyke Mansion, Rouge saw a blue blur at the window. She thought it might've been Charlie as she opened the front door, but it was Sonic. Sonic said to Rouge he's got a call from Tails and he asked her where's Charlie. Rouge explained that Charlie went to the city to fight off Eggman's robot and he took the purple emerald. Sonic was surprised. Rouge said she tried to stop him and couldn't tell him why. Sonic said to Rouge there's no need to explain, he'll find Charlie and talk to him before it's too late. Sonic rushed back to the city at full speed.

Above the city, Beacon 2.0 was scanning everywhere below for the Chaos emeralds. Eggman was riding his Egg Mobile to find them as well. Then he saw the X-Tornado approaching. So he ordered Becaon 2.0 to attack it, whlie he searched for the emeralds. What he didn't know was that Kevin was riding it. Beacon 2.0 shot missiles out of its wings. As they were coming at them, Kevin thought fast and blew them up with machine guns coming out of the X-Tornado. Sticks asked Kevin how did he learn to shoot like that. Kevin said he learn't that from playing Sonic Adventure on Gamecube. The citizens were panicking, but they knew that Sonic would save their city like he done lots of times. Kevin kept shooting at the robot, but its armor was too strong. Tails said to Kevin they have to hold it off before Sonic gets there. Sticks looked down at the window and saw a blue blur and said that Sonic is here. As Kevin looked out of his window, he said that's not Sonic. It's Charlie. Charlie was in the city and ran on top on one of the tall buildings. As he saw Beacon 2.0, he was about to absorb the purple emerald into his body, until Sonic came and told him to stop. Charlie quickly turned around and asked Sonic what he was doing here. Sonic said he's here to try to talk some sense into him and asked him if he wants to go though with it. Charlie said he has to and he doesn't know another way to stop Beacon 2.0. Sonic said that Charlie knew that purple emerald made him weak and it almost killed him. Charlie said that's a risk he's willing to take. Then Sonic told him to think about his friends. They'll be upset if they see him risk his own life to stop Eggman. As for Rouge. She loves him and she'll be sad if he's gone. Then finally he told Charlie to think about his dreams and asked him if he does want to end them. Charlie thought about what Sonic had been saying to him. Then realised that he doesn't want his friends to get upset. He doesn't want Rouge to be sad and he doesn't want to end his dreams. Charlie said no to him. Then Sonic said to Charlie, give me the purple emerald and he knew what's the right thing to do. So Charlie gave the purple emerald back to Sonic. They saw the X-Tornado. The cockpit door was open and Charlie and Sonic were surprised to see Kevin riding it. Kevin tossed the Ring to Charlie and Sonic tossed the Chaos emerald to Kevin. Charlie caught the Ring and Kevin caught the emerald. Sonic told Charlie to hold his hand, so they can be powerful together. Charlie liked the sound of that. So he held Sonic's hand and they became powerful together. Sonic told Charlie like he said before, they should work together.

As Charlie and Sonic battling Beacon 2.0, Chris was hiding in the alley until Eggman found him and snatched the green emerald out of his pocket with his robotic hand from the Egg Mobile. Eggman thanked Chris for finding the Chaos emerald for him. As he took off, Chris grabbed the extension of the Egg Mobile, carrying him in to sky with Eggman. Chris couldn't believe he was doing it again after sixteen years.

Back in the battle, Sonic bounced on Beacon's left and right wing, so it won't shoot missiles at the X-Tornado. Charlie landed on top of Beacon. Then he kept punching though it and opened the armor. Charlie said to Sonic lets dive right though it. Charlie and Sonic jumped up to air, held their hands together and spun round and round faster and faster. They turned into a powerful spin attack and dived right though in and out of Beacon 2.0. The robot exploded and Charlie and Sonic landed on a tall buliding. The duo gave themselves a high five. Charlie said that they are better when they fight together. Sonic spotted Chris holding the extension of Eggman's Egg Mobile. Chris climbed up from behind and grabbed the green emerald from Eggman. As Chris was about to fall, he grabbed hold of Eggman's mustache. Eggman said, this hurts more than last time Chris did that. Mister Stewart was driving his car. Then he looked up and saw that Chris was about to fall. Stewart said he hopes he catches him this time as he opened his car's hood and inflated the seats. Chris couldn't hold on much longer. So he let go and he fell. As Charlie saw Chris plummet to the streets below with the Emerald in his hand, he rushed over to him at full speed and grabbed him in the nick of time before he hit the ground. Sonic said way to go, Charlie. Charlie landed on the street below and put Chris down. Sonic approached Chris and asked him if he's all right. Chris said he was okay, but he hurt his right arm holding Eggman's mustache. Chris showed the green Chaos Emerald to them. Charlie held it and it absorbed into his body. Charlie felt another power. When Charlie held Chris's right arm, the power from the green Emerald began to glow. after that Chris's right arm felt better and Charlie realised the green emerald gave him the power of healing. As Sonic looked at Charlie's body, he was glowing again, but he could see the lines from the Emeralds were connected correctly. Mister Stewart saw what was happening. He couldn't believe a human being could absorb the Chaos Emeralds into his body. Charlie, Sonic and Chris saw Mister Stewart. He came to Chris and said that he needs to tell him something. He explained that he is just a government agent who pose as a school teacher to watch Sonic and his friends sixteen years ago. Chris said he knew about it but he couldn't bring himself to say it before. Sonic said to Charlie that he needs to tell Mister Stewart. Charlie knows and he told Mister Stewart that he is from a dimension where Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were nothing but video games/T.V characters. They came there to find Chris, but he and his friends found him first. Charlie and his friends came up with a password _Sonic X_ on Tails's ship the Blue Typhoon, so they could travel to other dimensions without merging them and he has a gift of absorbing power from the Chaos Emeralds. The dark blue Emerald increased his speed. The Red Emerald increased his strength and the green Emerald gave him healing powers. Sonic X was a T.V series based on Chris's and Sonic's life. After Charlie had finished explaining. Mister Stewart was surprised. He said to Charlie that he will report his explanation to the president and she'll be so pleased to hear it. Sonic wanted to know what did Stewart mean by she. Mister Stewart's watch was beeping, so he looked at it. He said them he has to go because his wife is waiting. The trio looked stunned. Mister Stewart said he's been married to Scarlet for ten years. Charlie asked Scarlet Garcia, the news reporter! Stewart said yes and explained that he and Scarlet were dating after Sonic and his friends went home. After six years they got married. As Mister Stewart was about to leave in his car, Charlie asked him what was is real name. Mister Stewart said to Charlie he has to keep investigating and it took Scarlet five years to figure it out. So Mister Stewart drove off in his car, and Charlie and Sonic took Chris home.

As they arrived outside the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris saw his uncle's car parked outside. As they entered the house, Chris saw his mum, dad and his uncle Sam in the living room. Nelson came to his son and gave him a big hug. Charlie and Sonic were happy to see Chris back with his family. Sam told his nephew he has been waiting for him for ten years and was worried about him. But at least Sonic said to him he'll bring you back and he did. Chris said to Charlie and Sonic that he needs to be alone with his family for awhile. Charlie and Sonic understood, so they went upstairs to Chuck's lab. Chris told his parents to sit down becuase he has a lot of stories to tell them.

In Chuck's lab Charlie, Sonic and the rest of the gang we settling down. Tails couldn't believe that the green Chaos Emerald gave Charlie the power of healing. Chuck couldn't believe it either. He was so exicited. Robin said they got four Chaos Emeralds and now they need to find three more. Matthew said to Kevin that he was great when he helped Charlie and Sonic. Kevin said he helped, but Charlie is the real hero to him. Sticks jumped on Kevin's back and gave him a big kiss. Charlie asked everyone where is Rouge. Cream said she's gone, but she left him a note. Cream gave it to Charlie. The note saids "Charlie, I had to leave, but that doesn't mean I'm Ieaving you. I have to find Topaz and the remining Chaos Emeralds, but I will come back to you soon. Your love, Rouge the Bat. P.S, Fly in the Freedom will be our song". Charlie found the note very touching. Tails said to Charlie that Chuck told him that the portal will take two years to reboot, but it will reboot faster if we have had all seven Chaos Emeralds. Charlie said he knew that, but he doesn't want to leave Chris's world yet. He wanted to explore it, so he can see what China, London and Japan looked like. Then Sonic said, well then lets have an adventure, it's going to be awesome. Charlie smiled at Sonic and shook his hand. Then Amy burst into Chuck's lab in a nice pink dress. She asked Sonic will he marry her. Charlie and Sonic looked at each other and they knew what to do. Charlie and Sonic ran out of Chris's house at full speed to the city for an adventure. To Sonic and his friends, their adventure continues. But to Charlie and his friends, their adventure has only just begun.

End of episode.

This new series is based on Sonic X T.V series and most of the scenes are similar to the original episodes. the original series was written by Kouji Miki and Hiro Masake. It was animated and produced in Japan by TMS Entertainment with the partnership of Sega and Sonic Team.

It was dub in english by 4Kids Entertainment before the the company was bankrupt in 2012.


End file.
